Good Morning Kiss
by AlwaysCastle
Summary: "Now you get your smile," She grinned at him widely, "Your coffee," Kate slid her palm around the cup until it sat nestled in both of their palms, fingers laced together. "And your morning kiss." Contains mild spoilers for the 5x01 promo.


This Story is co-authored with **kimmiesjoy.**

Spoilers for the 5x01 promo.

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing and no one, but of course we had to play with the promo :D  
**kimmiesjoy:** see the promo, flail for three hours, (a day...still flailing..whatever) write the promo fic.

* * *

_**Good Morning Kiss**_

There was no mistaking the utter satisfaction and the undeniable curl of her lips as she slipped from his bed, the sheets sliding from her body in a delicious caress of her naked skin.

She'd gladly stay in bed.

Wrapped in his arms, melty in his touch and drowning in his kisses.

Kate kind of wished he'd wake up and ask her to do just that, his quivering morning voice, rough and familiar...getting more so by the second.

But she really had to pee.. and wanted coffee.

Kate looked back at the bed, his bare ass barely covered by his sheets, and smirked, a small chuckle escaping through her teeth, and she shivered with the feel of it. This... happiness she knew she would only find with him.

But she had to peel her eyes away, grabbing the nearest thing, a white button up shirt of his that was hanging on the door to his closet, and she fed her arms through it, humming as his scent wafted up from the cotton.

Kate wrapped her arms tight around her chest and breathed in.

Her eyes rolled up as she fastened it, pushing the tiny buttons into the holes, images of her own fingers at his chest, popping them out and then pushing the shirt off his shoulders and down his arms, invading her mind.

She ran her hands over her hair, a little puffy but dry now and shoved it behind her ears before touching at her lips. Kate let her eyes be drawn back to him, Castle, sated and sleeping with another gentle smile before she tiptoed out of the room.

But when she emerged, Kate froze in the doorway suddenly aware she was almost naked.

In Castle's home...

With no idea where his mother and daughter were.

Taking a deep breath and really wishing she at least had some pants on for this, especially for the _first _morning here, and bumping into Martha or Alexis would be more...well...pants would be good.

Kate exhaled and thought, _screw it_, Castle's bed and Castle's coffee and...Castle himself called to her loudly...she was even tempted to skip the coffee...and the bed, her heart pounding, joyful and erratic at the thought.

She stepped through the door, smiling again, and made herself walk calmly to the kitchen. She flicked on the coffee machine and her eyes darted about as the realization hit...she had absolutely no idea what she was doing.

Then she smiled again before she started rooting through cupboards, because so far, having no idea what she was doing was working out pretty _damn_ good.

* * *

Kate re entered his room, steaming cups of coffee in both hands, and looked up just as Castle threw himself over in the bed. She tried not to laugh as she stopped moving and held both cups in front of her. Watching him and sipping hers distractedly.

Or was it his?

She looked down at the cup before shrugging and taking another long slow sip.

He let out a great shuddered gasp, rolling onto his back and tugging the sheet with him before flopping both arms out wide across the bed. Kate smiled, stepping into the room quietly and walking with her hands held out gingerly in front of her.

The sheet was wrapped around his chest now and Kate bit down hard on her lip when a surge of arousal washed over her.

She _had _to tug off that sheet.

But first she had to pee. Gulping down the last of her own coffee, Kate set the mugs on his bedside table and spun on the spot.

She found the bathroom quick enough, striding to it without caring, not even shutting the door behind her.

Kate stopped at the mirror before leaving, sighing at her reflection. Bright pink sparks across her cheeks and smiling, she quickly smoothed her hair down. It was knotted and still damp in some places, but running her fingers through, it settled, fanning around her face.

She smacked her lips, looking around and spotted his toothbrush. Would he care? After last night...and this morning, sharing a toothbrush didn't really seem all that intimate. Kate shrugged her shoulders, taking it, and rushed to brush her teeth when she heard him gasp again.

Kate turned in the doorway and padded back into his room, catching him as he shot up in bed, his eyes popped open wide and his head dropped down to stare at the empty space next to him. He tugged at the rumpled sheet almost squinting.

Like he was confused or unsure.

She watched him for a few seconds longer, his hands dancing across the bed before he looked up and found her in the doorway. Their eyes met and locked another, wave of all the wonderful bright happiness settling over her and Kate let her lip fall from her mouth before she smiled.

* * *

She was a vision.

Standing in his bedroom, his white shirt barely covering her naked body. His eyes traveled over her, resting on the way the cotton lay across her thighs. It wouldn't take much to see what was underneath. Just the slow movement of her long legs would drag it up, and his eyes darkened, widening as she walked towards him. Reading his mind with her gentle sway, feet padding softly as she drew closer.

"So it wasn't a dream." He said, slightly cocky and a little in awe, teasing. His hair adorably mussed, a grin spreading across his handsome face.

He couldn't drag his eyes away from his shirt.._.his _shirt that she was wearing in his bedroom. His shirt that would smell like her for days...if he ever let her take it off.

She shook her head at him, lifting her leg and curling at the knee to sink into the mattress. "Hi." She said softly, sunlight streaming over her face when she leaned in, the memory of everything like a magnet between them. It pulled her closer, all warm smiles and tender eyes until she was pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Mmm." He hummed against her mouth. "Good morning." Kissing at the smile that he would never get enough of, the one that danced across her lips and she seemed unable to reign in, even as she pushed herself into his arms, aiming for his lips, the smile never fell away.

Castle kissed more of her teeth than her mouth, not caring one bit when he slid his hand deeply into her curling morning bed hair.

Sex bed head...on Beckett...Kate, was sexy.

Castle watched as she pulled back slowly, her tongue darting across her lips, savoring the last trace of the kiss before her eyes flicked to the cup he reached back for, held tight in his hands.

"So you liked it?" She asked, feeling ridiculously giggly, shy and though she was smiling through it there was a small part of her that was petrified to hear his answer.

"Yea." He nodded, fast and eager, his head bobbing. Castle caught on fast like he usually did when they spoke like this, with hushed words and barely concealed subtext.

"Me too." She said softly, realizing just how many things they could be talking about.

The coffee, the kissing, waking up in his bed.

And she did like it, all of it. Loved it even, Kate smiled, but she planned on saving that for a little while later.

"I didn't really know...what I was doing," She nodded down at the cup.

"Coulda fooled me." Castle grinned back, lifting the coffee slowly to his lips and watching as she didn't even fight the smile, a laugh bubbling up from within and clenched tight around his heart.

She was happy.

"You've got a lot of complicated equipment to play with Castle." She replied, snorting out a loud Ha! Of satisfaction when he coughed around his mouthful of hot coffee. She scrunched her nose and shuffled nearer.

"Now you get your smile," She grinned at him widely, "Your coffee," Kate slid her palm around the cup until it sat nestled in both of their palms, fingers laced together. "and your morning kiss." Kate smiled when Castle's eyes grew wide, glad she hadn't given him time to take a sip yet, because from the look on his face he would have choked on his coffee.

Kate leaned forwards, peeking through her lashes, smile in her eyes. With one hand on his thigh for balance she pressed her lips to his mouth, sliding her tongue along the trace of caffeine and smiling when she felt his moving fingers. Castle slipped his hand between them, catching the buttons of her..._his_shirt and popping one free.

She drew back, fingers touching lightly at his ear, sliding her hand down, and she patted the side of his face before lifting to get up from the bed.

But snagging the trailing edge of his shirt, Castle yanked her back down, setting the coffee aside, "That's my shirt." He growled, threat and tease bubbling through the words as if he expected her to run away wearing it.

Kate the thief, stealing his clothes.

She looked up at him, as he rolled her over, eyes sly and fingers working on the few remaining buttons until the shirt hung in two parted curtains down the center of her body. Kate watched his eyes darken, shoulders rolling as she peeled the soft cotton away from her skin.

Kate bunched the shirt between her fingers and dropped it behind her head, "Keep your shirt Castle." She breathed out huskily, as he dragged his fingers along her naked chest, "I don't need it."


End file.
